worldwrestlingentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
List of WWE match types
This is a page that shows matches contested in World Wrestling Entertainment. Variations of singles matches and hardcore-based variations 6 Feet Under match A 6 Feet Under match is a match where a wrestler must send the other wrestler though a pane of glass into a wooden box to win. Bloody Massacre match A Bloody Massacre match is in which an opponent must be bleeding before a wrestler can legally pin them. Extreme Elevation match An Extreme Elevation match takes place, in whole or in part, on a piece of scaffolding erected above the ring. The match can end in one of two ways; either with one wrestler pushing another off of the scaffold to the ring below, or with a wrestler retrieving a flag from the opposite side of the scaffold and return it to his own. Extreme Lumberjack match An Extreme Lumberjack match is a standard match with the exception that the ring is surrounded by a group of wrestlers not directly involved in it. The group of wrestlers surrounding the ring can beat up the participants when they go out of the ring but can not set foot inside the ring. Extreme Rules match An Extreme Rules is a match where neither wrestler can be disqualified or counted-out, allowing for weapons and outside interference. Handicap match A Handicap match is any match where one wrestler or team of wrestlers face off against a team of wrestlers with numerical superiority such as two against one, or three against two. In some two-on-one handicap matches the team with superior numbers act under tag team rules, with one person in the ring at a time. Hangman's Horror match A Hangman's Horror match is any match where the competitors are placed on the opposite ends of a restraint to keep them in close physical proximity. By definition the strap — and anything tied to it — are considered legal and in play weapons. The most common rule for victory is for one wrestler to have to go around the ring, touching all four corners in order and without stopping, although they can also end in pinfalls. 'I Quit -can be anywhere, to win you must make your oppenont say the words "I QUIT"' Last Man Standing match a last man standing match is a no-disqualifcation match where the only way to win is by knockout. That is, a wrestler will lose the match if they are unable to answer a ten-count after being downed, similar to the knockout ruling of a boxing match. In order to avoid losing, both the wrestler's knees must be off the ground by the count of 10. Monster's Ball match A Monster's Ball match is a match where neither wrestler can be disqualified, allowing for weapons and outside interference, with the match having to end in the ring. normaly three people are in the ring. Pick Your Poison When a fued happens, a Pick Your Poison match may occur, where before the show, one wrestler picks an opponent for the wrestler they are in a feud with. Special referee Any time a usual referee is replaced with someone unusual for a specific reason it is referred to as a Special Referee or Special Guest Referee match. The special referee is often a celebrity, a manager, or another wrestler – with the latter sometimes showing a bias for or against a competitor. Special Outside Referee A Special Outside Referee, also known as Special Enforcer or Special Guest Enforcer; is someone charged with the task of keeping interference out of the match or to become the in-ring referee should the original referee be incapacitated. Submission match A Total Submission match is a match that can only be won by submission. Tree stages of hell Three stages of hell match is were a person picks 3 matches. If one person won the first match and the other person won the 2 match then they will go in the 3 match. If one person won both matches he wins any ways and the 3 match does not go no. Locale-based variations Parking Lot Brawl A Parking Lot Brawl is a match that take place in a parking lot. Container-based variations Some matches have a container stationed in or near the ring, with the object of the match being to trap the opposing wrestler in it. Many of these matches take the name of the container, such as Ambulance match and the Casket match. A similar type of match aims to restrain opposing wrestlers somehow, and the match often takes the name of the restraining device—for example, the Stretcher match or Handcuff match. In a Stretcher match, a wrestler loses the match when he is unable to get up and is carried from the ring to a line, that is up on the entrance ramp, on a stretcher by his opponent. These matches are often fought using hardcore rules, or at the very least rules that allow wrestlers to do more without being disqualified. In team matches, an entire team typically has to be placed in the container to lose. In some cases, the restrained wrestler must be taken past a certain point ringside in order for a victory. Variations include: *Ambulances *Caskets *Strechers *Dumpsters *Hearses (known as a "Last Ride match") *Graves (known as a "Buried Alive match") Weapon-based variations Though the use of foreign objects is illegal under the standard rules of professional wrestling, some match types have been devised to allow in specific objects under certain conditions. The object in question is usually related to one or both of the wrestlers gimmicks or was in some way instrumental in the angle that led to the match taking place. In either case, the matches generally take the name of the weapon being used ("Singapore Cane match", "Nightstick match"). The following is a list of weapon-based matches where additional rules supplant or replace the standard rules. (Object) on a Pole match The Object on a Pole match—whose name is usually derived from the object being hung; i.e. "Brass knuckles on a Pole", "Singapore Cane on a Pole"—is the spiritual forebear of the ladder match. In this case an object is placed on a pole that extends from one of the four turnbuckles on the ring with the wrestlers battling to reach it first. Unlike the ladder match, however, reaching the object doesn't usually end the match; it simply allows that wrestler to use it as a weapon This is not a no-disqualification match; the weapon on the pole is merely an exception to the disqualification rule. Full Metal Mayhem match A Full Metal Mayhem match is an extension of a ladder match with chairs, chains and canes and tables also being present as legal weapons. Second City Strap match A Second City Strap match is a match where the competitors are placed on the opposite ends of a restraint to keep them in close physical proximity. By definition the strap — and anything tied to it — are considered legal and in play weapons. The match can end by pinfall or touching all four turnbuckles uninterupted. Stairway to Hell match A Stairway to Hell match is a match where a specific object (usually a title belt) is placed above the ring — out of the reach of the competitors — with the winner being the first person to climb a ladder and retrieve it. Money in the Bank ladder match :Main article: Money in the Bank ladder match The Money in the Bank ladder match is a ladder match held at the Money in the Bank Pay-Per-View. The match can features eight participants, with the objective being to retrieve a briefcase that is suspended above the ring. The briefcase contains a contract, which guarantees a match for one of WWE's two world titles: the WWE Championship, or the World Heavyweight Championship. The contract is valid for one year up to the next year's Wrestlemania, and the briefcase holder—dubbed "Mr. Money in the Bank"—can cash in the contract for a world title match (one of the two depending on which briefcase they hold), at the date, place, and time of their choosing. The briefcase may also be defended in matches, similar to how championships are defended. Table Turmoil match A Table Turmoil match is a match in which to win a wrestler must put their opponent through a table — that is, a wrestler must use some offensive maneuver on their opponent that causes them to contact and break the table. Ultimate X match An Ultimate X match is a match where two cables, connected to metal structures rising from the four corners of the ring, cross 15 feet above the middle of the ring. Similar to a ladder match, an object (usually a championship belt or a large red "X") is suspended from where the cables cross. The winner is the first person to take possession of the hung object. Enclosure-based variations Chamber of Horrors match A Chamber of Horrors match is a match where the only way to win was by placing your opponent in a chair that lowered during the match in a smaller cage and then pull a lever thus electrocuting them. Doomsday Chamber of Blood match A Doomsday Chamber of Blood match is a Rage match which cannot be won by escaping the cage. The top part of the cage is lined with barbed wire so as to prevent escaping. Meaning instead of getting out to win, a victory can only occur by pinfall, but only when the person is bleeding and says "I quit" or is knocked out. Elimination Chamber match A Elimination Chamber match is a match which the ring and ringside area is surrounded by a 36-foot-high non-roofed steel cage structure weighing over 10 tons. Inside the cage, at each turnbuckle, is a clear pod where four of the six competitors in the match must wait to be released to join the two who start at the opening bell Each wrestler waiting in a pod is given a weapon. As the name implies, wrestlers are eliminated one-by-one until only one remains. The metal is black and the chambers are made of bulletproof glass Hell in a Cell match An Hell in a Cell match is a matchwhich the ring and ringside area is surrounded by a 20-foot-high roofed steel cage structure weighing over 5 tons. Victory can be achieved by pinfall or submission. Punjabi Prison match The Punjabi Prison match, named after the Punjab region in which The Great Khali, the match's 'founder' is billed from, consists of two large bamboo cages. The first being four sided and standing 16 feet (4.8 m) tall, while the second has eight sides and stands 20 feet (6 m) surrounding the first. The inner cage has a four foot (1.2 m) by four foot door on each of its sides, with a referee standing by to open them at a wrestler's request. Each door may only be opened once and is only allowed to remain open for sixty seconds, after which it is padlocked. Should all four doors end up locked before the wrestlers escapes, they are forced to climb out over the top, where the bamboo is fashioned into spikes. Between the two cages are sometimes placed two tables, upon which are weapons (both "medieval" and "bamboo" variations of standard wrestling weapons). Once a wrestler has escaped the first cage, they must climb over and out of the second cage, with the first wrestler having both of their feet touch the arena floor being declared the winner. Rage in a Cage match A Rage in a Cage match is a a match compteted in a chain-link fenced cage. Tower of Doom match A Tower of Doom match involves three cages stacked on top of each other, with each cage decreasing in size from the bottom up. The only way to win is to climb the cage which is situated in the middle of the ring and grab one of the three keys, with only one of them being able to open the door on the outer-most cage. inferno match A Trial by Fire match is where the ring is surrounded by fire. The winner is the first person to set his opponent on fire. WarGames match A WarGames match consists of two teams of either five men each facing off with each other in staggered entry format. The setup of the cage consists of two rings side by side with a giant ring-encompassing cage that covers both rings, but not the ringside area. Doors are placed at far corners of the rectangular cage so the two teams didn't come into contact before they were supposed to. The match begins with one member of each team entering the cage. After five minutes, a member from one of the teams (theoretically determined by coin toss, but always the heel team) would enter the cage, giving his team the temporary handicap advantage. After two minutes, a member from the other team would enter to even the odds. Entrants alternated between teams every two minutes, giving the coin toss-winning team the temporary advantage in the numbers game before giving the other team the advantage with the freshest man and even odds. Once all ten men had entered the cage, what was referred to as "the match beyond" began. Both teams brawl in the cage for as long as it took until every member of either team surrendered or was knocked unconscious. There was no pinfall or submission and no disqualification, which often led to brutal and bloody confrontations. Multi-competitor match variations Non-elimination matches Championship Scramble A Championship Scramble is a match, similar to a Six-Pack Scramble, where two wrestlers start the match and every five minutes another wrestler enters until all five participants are present. After the last wrestler enters, there is a five minute time limit. Each time a wrestler scores a pinfall or submission they become the interim or unofficial champion, and such reigns are not recorded as official reigns. Five minutes after the final wrestler enters, the wrestler that scores the last pinfall or submission is declared the winner and the official champion. Hard 10 match The Hard 10 match is contested under a points system, where the points are earned for the use of weapons. The first person to earn ten points — and be up by at least two points — wins. Regular strikes with a weapon are worth one point, while putting an opponent through a table is worth five. Three Ways to Glory match A Three Ways to Glory match is when three wrestlers to fight until a pinfall or submission. Four Ways to Glory match A Four Ways to Glory match is when four wrestlers to fight until a pinfall or submission. Five Ways to Glory match A Five Ways to Glory match is when five wrestlers to fight until a pinfall or submission. Six-Pack Scramble A Six-Pack Scramble is when six wrestlers to fight until a pinfall or submission. Basic elimination matches Golden Gauntlet A Golden Gauntlet is a match where wrestlers are eliminated until one is left and declared winner. Royal Rumble :Main article: Royal Rumble The Royal Rumble is a 30-person battle-royal with the wrestlers receiving staggered entrances of 1 minute, 90 seconds, or 2 minutes rather than all beginning at the same time. Three Way Dance A Three Way Dance is when three wrestlers to fight until two competitors are eliminated by pinfall or submission. Four Way Dance A Four Way Dance is when four wrestlers to fight until three competitors are eliminated by pinfall or submission. Five Way Dance A Five Way Dance is when five wrestlers to fight until four competitors are eliminated by pinfall or submission. Six-Man Mayhem A Six-Man Mayhem is when six wrestlers to fight until five competitors are eliminated by pinfall or submission. Series variations Beat the Clock match Beat the Clock match is the name given to each match in a series of matches between different wrestlers to see which wrestler can win their match in the shortest amount of time, generally with some kind of prize or contendership being bestowed to the overall winner. Each wrestler involved competes in one match, and it is generally assumed that these wrestlers do not face each other. A loss removes a wrestler from consideration, and in the case of a match exceeding the current "target time" will on occasion end as a time-limit draw. Elimination Chase The Elimination Chase is a series of multi-competitor, one fall matches, with the loser of the fall being eliminated from future matches until one competitor remains. Three Stages of Hell The Three Stages of Hell match is a match where wrestlers must achieve three victories of a specific nature in a specific order before the other. The name of the match is taken from baseball, referring to the notion that losing three times would entail losing the match. Because of the format, wrestlers may be attempting to fulfill different victory conditions. Like generic series matches, these are often booked so as to have both wrestlers have two "strikes" against them, with the final victory condition being a particularly brutal manner (for example, Last Man Standing). Tag team match variations Generally, almost all singles match types can be adapted for use in tag-team competition, with minor variations. However, there are certain match types which are designed with tag teams in mind. Elimination style matches Stable of Survivors match The Stable of Survivors match is an eight or ten person match held during their yearly Survivor Series pay-per-view. Tag Team Tyrant match This match is conducted similarly to a battle royal. If a wrestler is thrown over the ring ropes, both they and their partner are eliminated from the match. In most cases both wrestlers are considered active at the same time and there are no tags, as in a tornado tag match. Match types Category:Category templates Category:deletion